Footy Fanatic
Footy Fanatic is a PC sports simulation game for the PC. It is based on the Australian Football League. Features: *16 teams, 702 players with over 60 ratings for each player including their home state and town *An amazing amount of stats at your disposal. Stat Sniffer displays every players stats since 1994. This includes game by game stats, totals, averages and career bests. When in career mode Stat Sniffer combines with your careers stats. If you're a stats nut this is worth getting the game alone! *Birthdays of players listed everyday *12 different grounds *1,2 player or spectator modes *Control where players run on the ground and how tight to play their opponent *Ingame commentary and ball track view of the game *Detailed Game Analysis which tracks every possesion, a ground view shows where players have picked up disposals and kicked goals, how effective their possesions have been and even how many kilometres they have covered! *Player confidence, see teams and individual players get on hot streaks. *Create your own injuries and reports *Redraft an entire list and start a career with completely new teams *Massive Career Mode with no year limits *Cyclic Career means each season blends from one to the next as you take part in all 52 weeks. *All stats kept from season to season creating a huge database of archived stats to draw from. *Five different stages in a year - Break, Off Season, Pre Season, Season and Finals. Each of these has certain weekly tasks assigned to it. *Training Sessions - set each players level of intensity, players can get injured during sessions. *Player contracts - negotiate with players at any point during the season. Players will have different re-sign moods throughout the year. Sign players to pending contracts which roll over during the off season. *Scout Players - send 3 scouts out each week to scout a pool of 200 rookies which will help define the order of the drafts in the off season. Opposition teams have tendencies to draft from their own state. *New players are generated from a name database of over 6,500 surnames. *National Draft, Pre Season Draft and Rookie Draft all included. *List management includes veterans and rookie listed players and a salary cap based on the current AFL rules. *Leadership Group - set a captain and up to 3 vice captains. *Reserves played each week where you can check your reserves form and boost their experience. *End of season awards include Rising Star, All-Australian, Mark/Goal of the Year, Top Goal Kicker, Coach of the Year, Media MVP and Brownlow *Trade week, submit and receive trades from other clubs. *Home sick players may ask to be traded back to home state. *Coach Score, get points for accomplishing different tasks in the game. Over 50 tasks featured. Compare your score with your friends! *Round by Round Best Performances stored *Historic stats kept, see who has kicked the most goals, played the most games etc during the span of your entire career *View Development of players from year to year *Players have different development ratings for each position. 9 ratings are given to development alone. *FX or Footy eXperience points are given allowing players to level up and gain ratings boosts. Mould players into new positions by giving them experience there. Players can become Masters of a position. *No big ratings changes at the end of the season, players ratings will change each week. *Complex injury system. When a player gets injured an estimation of the days they will be out is given, this can be longer or shorter than the actual length. Players can come back before they are fully healed but have a greater chance of reinjury. Injuries are rolled over to the next season, for example, if a player does his knee badly in round 5 one season he might not be back to round 10 the next one. Injury history is kept and players can develop a recurring injury - not the left hamstring again!... *Players retire during the break. *Ability to Sim any feature you're not interested in. Focus on just list management, match day coaching, player development etc if you choose. *Plus Heaps More!!!! Category:PC Games Category:Sports Games Category:Simulations